There For You
by Ms.Brooker-T
Summary: Elena's going through a hard time after her parents death and Damon comes to help her. Things go so much deeper than they expected them too.


** Just a really short one-shot. Kind of inspired by stuff I had to go through.**

"D-D-Damon!" Elena cried into her phone. "I need you!"

Damon sat up alert in his bed taking a quick glance at his clock which read 3:04am. "What's the matter 'Lena?" He asked quickly. He could hear the fear and desperation in her voice.

"A n-nightmare… My parents…It was so real!" She cried out and he heard her sobs take over.

"I'll be right over!" He said quickly. He hung up the phone and ran down the stairs and out the door, grabbing his keys on his way out. Once he got out the door and into the car he realized that he was only in a pair of sweatpants, nothing more but he knew he didn't have time to turn around.

Elena had been his best friend since they were toddlers and when her parents had died a week before it broke his heart so he knew how bad it must have been for Elena. He was the only one she let come into her room, even though she wouldn't stop crying the whole time. He went every day from dawn to dusk. He offered to stay the night each time but each time she told him that she'd be okay.

In just minutes he pulled up in front of her house. He ran up the driveway and onto the porch and before he could even tap on the door it swung open. Elena was in his arms before he could say a word. Her arms wound around his neck instantly and her head was buried against his bare chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist as he held her close to him.

His heart ached seeing his best friend like this. He could actually feel the hot tears falling onto his chest as she cried against him. She shook in his arms and he listened as she tried to muffle her sobs. One hand moved to cradle her head against him as he whispered sweet nothings to her.

He felt a shiver rack her body even worse then her previous shaking and for the first time he took in how cold it was outside. Without thinking he scooped her into his arms, bridal style. Elena easily complied letting her head fall against his chest once again. He carried her into her room and shut the door quietly with his foot before bringing her over to her bed. He laid her down before climbing in himself and holding her against him.

"Shh, it's okay. You are going to be okay." He whispered, praying to himself that it wasn't a lie. He held her like he did whenever she fell down and hurt herself as a kid. He held her like he did when she came home from Caroline's sleepover in tears. He held her like he did whenever she needed him.

After nearly half an hour she calmed down and pulled back a little so she could make out his face. The moonlight reflected his eyes making them seem even brighter then usual.

"What would I do without you?" She whispered, brushing a lock of hair off his forehead.

Damon gave her a sad smile. She was asking him the very question he asked himself every day. He felt so guilty when the thought flashed through his mind but he was so glad that Elena was the one to survive the crash. He would be completely lost without her and her bright smile that made every day worth it.

He looked at her with that heartbreaking love that he had kept secret since he was twelve and she helped him through his mother's death.

Elena looked at him with a small smile that turned into a look of awe. He was looking at her in a way she never really saw before. She thought she might have seen that same look in his eyes before but he looked away each time.

She could feel it down to her toes as she stared back into his eyes. Her heart hammered in her chest and a warm feeling settled in her stomach. So slowly she leaned forward resting her forehead against his. She wanted him to make the move, she wanted to know that he really did want her.

Damon himself was having a hard time breathing. He never thought she would know exactly what he was feeling, but now she was inviting him in. He pushed himself the rest of the way and planted the gentlest kiss on her lips.

He pulled back, though he kept his forehead on hers. He caught the smile on her lips and her wide eyes returning the look of pure love. He couldn't resist leaning forward and catching her lips once again. This time the kiss was longer and slower as they both gave equal parts of themselves to the other.

He pulled back, the words practically bursting from his lips.

"I love you." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too." Elena whispered a soft, gentle smile on her lips.

Just hours before neither Damon nor Elena could have imagined the change of events but here they were professing their love for each other.

There was Damon who loved so strongly since he was a kid, he was able to change Elena's life. His love was strong enough to keep her going through the hardest time in her life. His love was strong enough to make her love him. His love was the strongest thing Elena could ever imagine.

"I've loved you since I was a kid." Damon confessed his voice below a whisper.

Elena's only reaction was to pull him in for another kiss. Between her kisses she was able to get out, "I love you so much."

Once she pulled away she cuddled herself against his chest and he placed a kiss on her forehead. They both fell asleep in the arms of the one they loved, and the one that loved them.


End file.
